A punto de encontrarnos
by michel123
Summary: Todos tus super- heroes favoritos se encontraran en esta siguientes historias ¿Stella dejara a las winx por los super heroes o mejor dicho "mutantes"?
1. ser lider?

bueno esta es mi primera historia y les cuento que las demás que haga van a estar todas relacionadas en una sola asique espero que les guste y que las disfruten a todas las que haga también queria aclarar que ninguna de las historias que haga son mías

Dispersos

POV Stella

Como ya había terminado todo el entranamiento para completar el poder sirenix decidí tomar un descanso ya que todas sabíamos que esto no terminaba. Entre en una heladeria a comprar uno de mis helados favoritos y después a ir de compras como siempre.

-se que esto no dudara por mucho pero debo aprovecharlo cuanto antes- me dije a mi misma

mientras caminaba hacia el parque pensaba en todos estos años que pasamos desde que las chicas y yo nos conocimos y también en que pasara en el futuro, no me emocionaba pero tampoco me preocupaba lo que si me preocupaba eran las nuevas espectativas que tenia la gente de que nosotras y muchas mas personas eramos una especie de mutantes "ni que yo fuera mutante soy linda nada mas que eso jeje"

-no pueden jusgarnos sin conocernos- dije para mí misma -aunque nosotras nolo seamos me siento identificada

-_no te preocupes veras que pronto todo estara bien-_escuche dentro de mi mente otra vos cosa que me hizo asustar

-no te asustes- escuche detras mio-mira asia atras

-¿tú quien eres?y ¿que quieres?-pregunte seria

-yo soy el doctor o cientifico charles como tu quieras llamarme- contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro

-sisi genial doc ¿pero como lees mi mente?-pregunte super descofiada

-no eres la unica con poderes ¿lo sabes verdad?-pregunto un poco confundido

-es ovbio que no soy la unica tengo amigas que son igual que yo- dijecon confianza y segura

-pues a tus amigas todo el mundo las conose pero a mi me interesas tú-dijo el doc mirandome con una sonrisa

POV Brandon

Estaba con Sky caminando por el centro cuando Sky me pregunto algo

-¿oye esa que esta allí no es stella?- dijo Sky mirando al frente

-si es ella pero ¿con quien habla?-pregunte un poco celoso

-mmmmm alguien esta celoso- dijo Sky

-es mi novia y habla con alguien casi guapo y encima que no conosco eeeeh ¿que te perece?-pregunte sarcasticamente

POV Stella

-no entiendo aclareme otra vez porque me quiere en su escuela y no a mis amigas también- dije curiosa

-eh notado lo que tu eres capaz de hacer y mas pero nadie se da cuenta de que es así, yo te doy la oportunidad de que todos tus años como super heroina los pongas en practica liderando un equipo y que aprendas aun mas que solo usar tus poderes- me aclaro con una sonrisa

-okey no importa esto es una tonteria, ro etoy bienen mi grupo a demas Bloom es una buena lider, aunque no me desagrada la idea de ser lider por un momento-dije con una mueca de pensamiento y una sonrisa

-okey y que dices entras ¿o que?- me preguto curioso Charles

- y que se supone que tengo que hacer? seguro algo tengo que hacer antes-dije un poco emosionada

-primero tendras que comvener a unos chicos mas, aaaah cierto me olvidaba seras la unica chica de esa escuela-dijo dandose vuelta- ve mañana a la escuela wexler que te informo de todo y te entregaremos un traje

-¿¡ QUE COMO QUE LA UNICA MUJER?!-dije inorando todo lo que me dijo despues

POV Brandon

-¿¡ QUE COMO QUE LA UNICA MUJER?!-escuche casi gritar a stella

-vi a ese hombre alejarse y cruse para saludar a stella y preguntarle quien era ese hombre que hablaba con ella

-hey stel-dije caminando hacia ella pero se dio la vuelta y se fue-_supongo que sigue enojada porque me olvide de su cumpleaños-_dije a mi mismo y si es cierto me olvide de su cumpleaños

oh no esto no esta bien- dije al ver que no contestaba mis mensajes ella a los 5 segundos contestaba

_**CONTINUARA**_


	2. misiones

POV Stella

de verdad chicas eso eso fue lo que me paso- les había dicho lo que paso ayer pero no me hacian caso

JAJAJAJA no te imagino a ti como lider- dijo Musa riendose

en ese momento me di cuenta de que no era valorada por ninguna del "winx club"-pense dandome la vuelta para ir a la escuela que el me había dicho el doc

"_no puedo creer que Musa dijo_ eso"-dije super ofendida

llegue a la ecuela y tenia que admitir que era mejor que estar en fontana roja y alfea juntos, antes de poner un pie en ese territorio me dije "_solo es para probar que seria buena lider" _

__entre y el lugar me encanto pero no pude mirar mucho ya que una persona como diria yo "_super guapo" _vestido con una camisa roja, chaqueta negra y con unos jeans color azul

por favor sigueme-dijo con una sonrisa - y me llamo kendall

kendall me llevo hacia una oficina donde charles me esperaba con una cara feliz

entonces que es lo que tengo que hacer?-pregunte segura de lo que iba a hacer

bueno lo que tienes que hacer es...

POV Sky

no te preocupes Brandon seguro esta bien y solo salio a tomar aire -le dije porque el estaba preocupado por su novia

pero y si le pasa algo?, ¿y si esta con otro chico?-pregunto Brandon super nervioso

ella se sabe defender sola Brandon, y a de mas no creo que este con otro chico- dije rodando los ojo con sarcasmo

okey me voy a tranquilizar porque confío en ella-dijo dando un suspiro pesado-pero cuando la vea voy a interrogarla asta que muera eeeh porque de mi no se escapa eeeh

como digas Brandon-dije retirandome de la habitación

POV Stella

"_no lo podia creer me dieron 3 trajes, cada traje contiene infinidades de poderes a de mas de que eran super cool los 3"_

entonces mi primera misión es conbenser a Tony Stark de que se una a nosotros-pregunte intrigante-esto sera interesante...

**_CONTINUARA_**


	3. ya va uno

POV Bloom

no puede ser que no aparezca-dije caminando de un lado al otro preocupada por stella-dios mío esta chica si sabe como preocuparnos

a de mas de que no mando ningún mensaje-dijo Musa enojada

jaja que oportuna Musa-dije al recibir un mensaje de stella

... chicas estoy bien no se preocupen fui a tomar aire no me esperen despiertas... S

que bueno que este bien aunque me pregunto donde estara-dije pensativa

nose pero cuando llegue me va a escuchar-dijo Musa

POV Tony Stark

yo estaba en la armeria igual que siempre aunque hoy estaba solo con rodhey

¿donde esta pepper?-pregunte intrigado

¿que pasa andamos preocupados? -pregunto rodhey

es obvio que si no se llevo su armadura-dije preocupado- ¿y si la rastreamos y la perseguimos?

¿¡QUE!?-grito rodhey- estas loco STARK pepper te mata si se entera

por favor rodhey-dije en tono de uplica

okey solo esta ves-dijo rodhey rindiendoce

POV Stella

yo había viajado a la tierra para cumplir mi misión, me toco un lugar llamado NUEVA YORK, yo conosia a alguien de ahí llamada pepper pots la había llamado para que nos vieramos

yo estaba esperando a pepper en una heladeria, cuando llego nos abrazamos con fuerza ya que no nos vemos hace mucho tiempo desde que consegui el believex

-pepper como has estado?-pregunte feliz

bien ¿y tú? ¿que has hecho de tu vida? ¿tienes novio?- pregunto perpper rapidamente mientras yo me tapaba los oídos y me reia

-pepper tranquila ¿si? yo se que hace mucho que no nos vemos pero no me puedo quedar todo el día aquí, vengo por una misión

genial en que te ayudo amiga-dijo pepper emocionada y dispuesta

tengo entendido que conoses a tony stark- dije con una sonrisa

POV Tony stark

había encontrado a pepper y la seguimos cuando la vimos estaba en una heladeria con una chica

debe ser una amiga-dijo rodhey

es linda-dije iba a seguir hablando pero vimos que de el reloj de esa chica salia un holograma el cual pepper hablaba como un conosido

andan en algo raro-dijo rodhey

POV pepper

entonces yo si puedo ir tambien ¿no?-pregunte al holograma con el que stella y yo hablabamos

si por supuesto, stella se que dije que ibas a ser la unica chica pero podemos hacer esepsiones-dijo el holograma

genial y gracias ahora vamos por tony pepper-dijo stella sonriendo a lo que yo sonrei

no hace falta que me lo digas-dije yo sonriendo

POV Tony

tenemos que irnos a la armeria-dije ya que la chica misterioza se había ido-no hay nada que hacer aquí

ALERTA SE AH DETECTADO UNA AMENAZA EN EL CENTRO, CONVATE ENTRE LA SEÑORITA PEPPER POTS Y UN INDIVIDUO SOSPECHOSO-alerto el ipod de tony

¿¡como la señorita pots!?-pregunte gritando

tenemos que ir rapidamente a ayudarle tony-dijo rodhey nervioso

mientras las armadura llegaban nosotros planeabamos como salbar a pepper, una ves ya en las armaduras a la azotea de unos edifios muy altos que nos dejaban ver todo

no creo que este por aquí-dije antes de darme cuenta de que alguien nos miraba

no estamos solos-dijo rodhey mas nervioso que antes

lose pero no puedo ver nada y esome hace sentir muy nervioso-dije yo

no tienes porque estar nervioso stark-dijo una vos femenina detras nuestro

quien eres tu?-pregunte desconfiado

basicamente no tengo nombre pero eso no importa ¿verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa-¿y pepper donde esta?

bueno eso es lo que queri... y tu como conoses a pepper!-pregunte irritado

si digamos que nos vimos hace unos minutos-dijo riendo

la chica misterioza salio de la oscuridad, estaba bestida con una armadura de basada en un tigre bien ajustado a su cuerpo y lo que mas me sorprendio fue como rodhey se le quedo mirando derramando baba(jejeje) tambien tenia cabello rubio

como hace unos minutos?-pregunte confundido

jaja eres arrogante genio poderoso pero no captas una simple indireta-dijo la chica rubia delante de nosotros

soy distraido que quieres que haga-dije ofendido

en fin ese no es el tema, vine a hacer un trato contigo-dijo la chica vestida de felino

porque querria hacer un trato contigo?-pregunte en forma de burla

porque quieres ver a pepper sana no?-pregunto

dime de una ves que quieres-dije impasiente

bien hay alguien que quiere verte y tambien quiere enseñarte a controlar tu armadura-dijo seria

jaja yo tengo mi armadura totalmente controlada-dije riendome

oh encerio? tu has causado mas destrosos que que todos los villanos del mundo juntos, ¿encerio crees que vas a salvar almundo asi de descontrolado? parese que la armadura lo usara un novato-dijo sarcasticamente

ella tiene razon tony-dijo rodey

eso parece-dije agachando la cabeza-okey voy contigo

ah esta bien, y te aviso que le dije tambien a pepper y acepto, tony rodey espero verlos ahí ¿si?-dijo contenta

espera como que pepper pense que eras como una enemiga-dije confundido

¿que? no yo soy una amiga de pepper y le conte todo y estuvo de acuerdo con el plan-dijo riendose

ah y una pregunta ¿por que yo debo ir tambien?-pregunto rodey

no creeras que tony destruyo todo solo oh si-dijo ironica-tienen que ir mañana a la escuel wexler

_**CONTINUARA**_


End file.
